1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a frictional damper, in particular for spinner-type washing machines, comprising a housing with a substantially annular cylindrical inside wall and a tappet coaxially displaceable in the housing and one end of which is guided out of the housing and the other end of which is provided with at least one damping piston, the latter being disposed on a piston-bearing section of the tappet to be displaceable between spring elements bearing against stops and provided with a friction lining elastically pressed against the inside wall of the housing, and fastening elements being formed on the respective end of the tappet and of the housing.
2. Background Art
In a frictional damper of the generic type known from EP 0 407 755 A1, several damping pistons are displaceably supported on a piston-bearing section of the tappet. On either side of the damping piston, stops are provided on the piston-bearing section, spring elements in the form of disk springs or self-damping elastic rings, for instance polyurethane rings, lying against the stops. The spring elements may differ in length and adjustment, for retarded driving of the individual friction linings to be achieved. This design is to ensure that amplitude-responding vibration damping can be achieved, a soft transition being envisaged in particular during the change of direction of the motion of the tappet relative to the housing. This is meant to make the system work with little noise.